


Still a Little Evil

by Malvolia



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvolia/pseuds/Malvolia
Summary: Shego has an awkward conversation with Kim Possible that leads to some clarity on her little formerly-evil-family structure.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 15





	Still a Little Evil

Shego stomped into the lair and threw down a bag.

"Shego! The eggs better not have been in there." 

Exaggeratedly, she lowered the other bag inch by laborious inch onto the floor beside the one she had thrown. Drakken muttered something under his breath and took both bags back into the kitchen.

Shego flung herself into her favorite chair and growled at the ceiling. She had run into Kim Possible at the grocery store, and the teenager had actually tried to chat. _Chat_.

"You know, back when you were turned good, we were friends," Kim had said after Shego attempted to shoot her down. It was infuriating how little your space was respected when it got around that you had stopped attacking people in public places.

Shego tried to think of a clever retort, but it got tangled up with the memory of a strip of images from a photo booth. (What was with her non-angry side and photo booths?) She did remember not hating Kim Possible, and she hated not hating that memory. 

"I prefer fighting you," she told the redhead. 

Kim shrugged. "Except you never actually injured me too badly. Maybe what you really prefer is sparring." She grinned. "Friends can go sparring _and_ shopping."

Shego narrowed her eyes. 

"Just keep it in mind." Kim wiggled her fingers at Shego. "Gotta go. Say hi to Drakken."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Kim smirked at her. "Whoa. Never said he was."

And she had waltzed around the corner into the next aisle, leaving Shego's face burning.

"No shattered eggs," Drakken announced as he re-entered the room. "Omelette night is safe."

"I miss being evil."

He looked confused. "We had omelette night when we were evil. In fact, most of my favorite things have made the transition quite nicely. I guess I didn't really need all that evil as much as I thought I did."

"But unlike you, I was _good_ at being evil."

"That's hurtful, and you know it," he said, crossing his arms across his chest with a wounded expression. "Maybe you weren't so much evil as just cranky," he offered helpfully, and she glared at him. "See, you can still have that even when you're not being officially evil."

Her hands lit up. "What about when I want to destroy some stuff?"

He cringed back. "So I'll find you something to blow up. No big deal."

Shego felt a surge of warmth at his offer. She didn't like it. "Yeah, well, you better," she snarled. 

"It's what family does," he said, patting her on the shoulder companionably.

She shrugged him off. "We can't be a little evil family when we're not even evil."

"I still think of us as a little family," he said loyally. "Maybe not like you and your brothers…"

She shuddered in disgust, and he looked hurt again. 

"...though I don't see why you have such a hard time thinking of me like that."

"Why, because you think of me like a sister?"

"Er, well, I suppose not a sister…" He started pacing in front of her. "Maybe a cousin...a few times removed...or some kind of...maybe…"

She executed a swift scissor kick, knocking him off his feet and sending him toppling into the chair with her. Before he had time to stand, she grabbed him by his coat, yanked him into a kiss, and shoved him out of the chair again. "You were saying?" she asked.

"Sh-Shego...well, that's what...that's a sort of little family option, too…"

"With your sister? Or cousin?"

He worried his hands together.

"I don't know what _your_ family reunions were like, D, but mine..."

He leaned in suddenly, bracing his hands on the arms of her chair. "Maybe you're not like family at all! You're like the annoying girl next door. Listen, you can mock me, or you can kiss me, but you can't have it both ways!"

She crossed her legs, causing him to jump back to avoid being knocked over again. "Pretty sure that's actually the only way _you_ can have it."

He scowled at her, and she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"How about I let you mock me back?"

He recoiled in surprise. "Without blasting me?"

"You were going to get me other stuff to blast."

"I'd do that without you having to kiss me."

Shego poked him hard in the chest. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to do."

He swatted her hand away. "Of course you don't." The flower swirled out, and he beat it back. "Stop it! Stop it!"

Shego stepped away, laughing at the spectacle of Drakken fighting off his mutant appendage. "Careful, Doc; I think your subconscious is showing."

He roared in frustration, and the flower pulled into his neck. He wheeled around and pointed at her. "I don't need my subconscious. I love you. It's stupid and crazy, and maybe it's wrong, but there we are."

"Stupid and crazy and wrong?" She took a step forward. "Sounds a little evil."

He took a step towards her. "You're good at being evil."

They each took another step, lining up toe to toe.

"Annoying girl next door, huh?"

"Shut up or _I'll_ kiss _you_."

"But I'm in the middle of mocking you, and you _clearly_ said…"

Turned out she could have it both ways, after all.


End file.
